


Female Singer-Songwriters of the 1970s

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard for a man in his 50s to say he has a girlfriend, much less actually have one.  We are not normal people, Claudia Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Singer-Songwriters of the 1970s

CJ walked outside the Mural Room and onto the portico; she’d found who she hoped to. Nearly two months had passed since they spent their first passionate night together and they were managing to keep a lid on the relationship. Relationship seemed too definite a term to be using in reference to them right now. All hell decided to break loose after they shared a bed. India, Pakistan, China…every country with which the US had a tentative relationship acted out. There were late nights, press briefings, all day meetings, and no time for anything outside of the White House.

She walked up behind him, running her finger down the nape of his neck. Leo tightened his grip on the banister. She let her finger touch his hair and sighed.

“You were very debonair in there tonight.” She said.

“The Secret Service is watching.” He replied.

“They were watching the first time…they are always watching.”

Again there was silence. CJ didn’t say anything but she knew she was about to be dumped. The food she’d eaten tonight began to form a knot in her stomach and she fought back the nausea. How could she have been so wrong about this? Sure it was difficult, and they didn’t see each other right now, but hadn’t it been wonderful? Of course you can't dump someone that you never officially dated. Maybe Leo was trying to feel complete again after Jenny walked out. 

No, no dammit, she felt something when they were together. It couldn’t possibly be one-sided; she hadn’t been out of the game that long that she lost her ability to read men. Who was CJ kidding, Leo McGarry was not readable…it made him all the more sexy. She loved that mystery, the demons behind the caring hazel eyes.

“Look at me Leo.” She said. If you're going to it, please just do it to my face.

Leo turned to her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You're going to be missed in there.” He said.

“I told Toby I had to run to my office for some things. What’s your excuse?”

“I feigned illness, said I needed a little air. I was hoping you’d get my signal.”

“Leo…”

She was in his arms, his mouth warm on hers. His tongue was forceful as his arms closed around her waist.

“The Secret Service.” She gasped when he freed her.

“They’re here to protect us, not gossip.”

They were kissing again, stopping before they got their fill. God Forbid the President of the United States decided to come out for some frigid D.C. air. 

“I’m freezing.” CJ said putting some distance between them. It wasn’t much but it was enough for propriety.

“Wear this.” Leo took of his jacket and put it around her shoulders. The shivers she got when he ran his hands down her arms had nothing to do with the wind coming off the Potomac.

“Now you’ll be cold.” CJ said.

Leo shook his head; let his fingers graze her hand.

“I’m quite warm Claudia Jean.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, begging her body not to turn against her. She hadn’t heard those words from his lips since the night they made love. CJ’s mind flashed back to rumpled tee shirt sheets, a flying button or two, her leg sliding up his. Leo was aggressive in his sex…CJ came again and again until physical exhaustion set in and all she could do was curl her body around his and sleep.

“Excuse me Leo?”

Leo looked past CJ at Charlie.

“Yeah.”

“They need you in the Situation Room.”

“Yeah.” He turned back to CJ. “Do you want to stay up late tonight?”

She nodded, squeezing the hand she felt in her own. Leo went to the door.

“Your jacket Leo.”

He held up his hand, saying he’d be back for it. CJ smiled, pulling it tighter around her.

***

“Anticipation?”

CJ whirled around and saw Josh leaning on her doorframe. She gave him a wide smile; she could not help herself.

“Spying Joshua. Is the party over?”

“OK, party is way too strong a word about what just happened in there, but it is over. What’s the concert about?”

“I heard it on the way in and I can't get it out of my mind. I’m on my way home. You?”

“We’re staying to strategize on Mendoza. We could use you in the room.”

“Why?”

“Too much testosterone is boring.”

“Count me out, I am actually going home and getting to sleep at a decent hour.”

The most amazing man will be sleeping beside me.

“See you tomorrow.”

CJ walked out with her briefcase and the suit jacket.

“Whose jacket is that?” Josh asked.

“Leo’s.” CJ said before her rational mind took over. “I spilled wine on it and told him I would have it cleaned. Goodnight.”

***

In her apartment CJ read over briefings for the next day while sipping tea and eating half of a bagel. She looked at the clock on top of her television; it was nearly two a.m. That’s was it, she would not be able to stay awake a moment longer. At this point she was only getting four and a half hour sleep. She stood, stretched and went to the bedroom. She barely grazed the bed when the buzzer rang.

“Who is it?” she said into the intercom.

“Publisher’s Clearing House.”

CJ smiled and buzzed him in. Leo walked in and put his arms around her.

“Where is my prize sir?”

“I think I can find it around here somewhere. Is that my shirt you're wearing?”

“It smells like you…I like your scent. Bedroom now, I am ready to pass out.”

CJ led him to the bedroom, undressed him and fell asleep in his arms. Leo was right behind her.

***

In an attempt to turn off the alarm clock, CJ sent it sailing onto the floor. Leo lifted his arm and his head.

“I think its off.” He said.

She looked at him and laughed. Leo pushed an errant bang from her forehead.

“good morning.”

“It should have been a better night. I’m sorry I got here so late.”

CJ caressed his face and kissed him. Then she pushed him down on the bed. When she straddled him she got the rare McGarry 100 watt smile. He pressed his hands to her hips.

“Shirt off.” He said.

It was sweaty, God it’s been too long sex that they had that morning. It was over quick but they both climaxed with intensity and that put it in the W column for sure.

“My lips bleeding.” CJ said once she was back on her side of the bed.

“Are you alright?”

“I bit it…maybe you bit it.”

Leo licked her lip and then kissed her.

“We have got to get to work. Do not start something that you can't finish.”

Leo pushed her legs open, holding her wrists firmly at her sides.

“I think I can spare some time for a venture of this magnitude.” He said.

“What kind of magnitude is that?”

“While it may not be the single most important thing I do in the next 24 hours, it will be the most beneficial and worthwhile.”

CJ sat up to kiss him, not caring at all about her sore lip. Leo made the most magnificent love to her and CJ was an hour late for work.

***

“Anticipation and now Help Me. What is going on with you?”

CJ looked up as Toby came to sit on her couch. She smiled though she tried not to. How could she not, she’d had sex three times that morning.

“I’m reliving my youth.” She said. “How did you know about Anticipation?”

“As if Josh can keep a secret. You're going to be ready to brief the President on the banking bill tomorrow afternoon?”

“Yes, aren’t I always…don’t get all Toby on me. Not right now. What’s up, do you need something?”

“No.” Toby stood up. “I was just checking on you. I never got a chance to tell you that you looked beautiful last night. You were gone a while.”

CJ opened her e-mail and did her best not to gasp.

“What? Oh, I got a phone call. I’m starting to realize that the press corps never sleeps.”

She opened the box, reading silently. Toby walked out.

To: cjcregg@whitehouse.gov

From: themarksman@aol.com

Want to have a late dinner? If I work hard I can be out of here by ten.

She set up AOL and e-mailed him back.

To: themarksman@aol.com

From: daytondiva@aol.com

No can do, I am staring into the void of 300 plus pages of the banking bill. All I need is a keg and this will be a real party J

She put the heavy book on her lap and dug into the banking bill. It didn’t take long for her mind to wander to the shower she and Leo took that morning. It was supposed to be quick, as they both were already late. She ended up washing his hair, then scrubbing his back, and then pressed up against the wall moaning his name. CJ bit down on her pen remembering it. She chastised herself. You have to get yourself together Cregg; this report has to be ready for the President by tomorrow afternoon.

‘YOU’VE GOT MAIL!’

She turned and looked at her computer, not realizing she left her e-mail up. CJ opened the cyber envelope.

**To: daytondiva@aol.com**

**From: themarksman@aol.com**

_Meet me at my suite tonight, Suite 1535. I want to hold you when I sleep tonight_.

L

CJ smiled and closed out AOL. There was a message from Sam in her White house inbox.

**To: cjcregg@whitehouse.gov**

**From: sseaborn@awhitehouse.gov**

_Lord John Marbury is coming to town—hide all low cut dresses_.

Sam

***

Leo answered the hotel door at quarter after 12. He was dressed in blue pajama pants, no shirt, no shoes. He had a few files in his hand and his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

“I think I know more about the banking bill then should be allowed by law.” She said by way of hello.

“Are you moving in?” Leo asked, walking back to the couch. The TV played MSNBC on mute with closed captioning.

“Unlike men, I cannot wear the same outfit everyday. A woman needs…things if she is not at home.”

He looked at her and she loved the sweetness in his eyes.

“I don’t think I want to hear anymore. Did you pack pajamas in there?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” CJ shook her head. “Why should I when there are an abundance of your shirts here?”

She went to the closet and pulled one out. Leo was smiling at her when she looked at him.

“Dirty things are going through your mind.” She said.

“I plead the fifth. I’ll be finished with this in a few.”

She told him she needed to get undressed.

“Here is fine.” Leo replied.

Once they were in bed CJ wrapped her body around his like a snake. He slid his hand up her shirt—or was it his shirt—to rub her back. He noted with relish that she wore no underwear.

“It feels good to be close to someone again.” Leo said.

CJ hadn’t expected him to say that. Their conversation hadn’t gotten beyond the light and though she already knew she had feelings for him, CJ was unsure if they ever would.

“Was it hard Leo, toward the end with Jenny?”

He pulled away from her and CJ knew she said the wrong thing. She wrapped her arms around herself, to replace his. Leo turned on his side to look at her; it took a few moments to make her out in the darkness.

“There was no end with Jenny. I walked in one night and she had her bags packed. It was our anniversary.”

“You told us…”

“I lied. How could I tell the truth when you were all so hopeful? Anyway, it was very…I don’t know the word. I really didn’t expect to be talking about this.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything.” CJ said.

“I never saw it coming.” Leo said as if she never spoke. “Maybe that was better. I tried to talk her out of it, but I put Jenny through a lot of shit over the years. Mallory put a lot of pressure and blame on me in the beginning. She’s eased up some.”

“No offense to Jenny ever, but she knew the life of the party wife.”

“She was more than a party wife. She put up with me during some hard times; the drinking and the pills. These were supposed to be the easy years.”

“Chief of Staff, easy. I would think its even more hours than Secretary of Labor. I guess we always think we can handle things…”

“My father drank himself to death.” Leo said, cutting her off. “I watched how it affected my mother and sisters and I swore it would never be me. I really have no idea where I made the wrong turn.”

CJ caressed his face.

“Look at all you have Leo, in spite of those times. You have wonderful friends, a caring daughter, and four men who were ready to lay down everything, including their jobs, for you. Four men and a woman.”

“Josh and Sam can be too idealistic at times. It makes me want to slap some sense into them while at the same time longing for those feelings again.”

“My father married three times. While I know, and believe that he loves me, I’m trying to think back to the last time he told me. Sometimes I feel like an alien in the west wing because even when I’m in the loop I feel like I’m out. Maybe it wouldn’t affect me so much if I weren’t a woman.” She smiled. “Gloria Steinem is going to kill me for that. I just mean that if I were a man I would be able to believe Toby when he says he keeps things from me because I am too close to the press. Maybe my relationship with them would not even come into question if I were a man.”

“Toby adores you and thinks highly of your ability. He brought you in, remember?”

“Tell me what it is then.”

It surprised CJ how quickly he answered.

“It was an inherent mistrust of the press for me, and for someone who had not lived the life. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just hard to remember that all of us have been new in our lives. The five of us have been in politics so long that we speak like politicians when necessary. Still, this administration couldn’t ask for a better Press Secretary. And you can sing too.”

“What?” CJ asked laughing.

“Anticipation.” He replied.

“Joshua is quickly becoming the little brother I never wanted.”

Leo laughed aloud. She never heard his full tilt laugh and it made her stomach do somersaults.

“I heard it on the radio…it was stuck in my head.”

“It’s said you also did a little ass wiggle.”

“Shut up.” She slapped his chest, which only made him laugh more.

Her hand rested on his chest, over his heart. How beautiful it was to feel a man’s heart beat. Leo put his hand over hers.

“I’m really glad you were here tonight CJ. Even if my shirt is going to smell of …”

“Eternity.” She said.

“Eternity tomorrow.” He smiled. “Eternity, that’s fitting.”

She leaned to kiss his lips.

“I thought that you were going to tell me it was over, last night outside the Mural Room. I thought that was why you couldn’t look at me. Of course, there is difficulty breaking up with someone that you're not truly seeing.”

CJ could not believe that she just said all of that. What is the matter with you, she rebuked herself…you do not, I repeat DO NOT, put your cards on the table like that! If she and Leo were going to run out of steam anyway and still work together, wasn’t it better to get her feelings out? Even if it turned out that they were not mutual.

“It’s hard for a man in his 50s to say he has a girlfriend, much less actually have one.” He said. “We are not normal people Claudia Jean.”

CJ nodded, she knew that. What she was not sure of was if he just acknowledged her as his girlfriend. She cuddled in his arms and Leo enveloped her.

“Does my height intimidate you?” she asked.

Ah, Leo thought, she’s insecure about that. It amazed him, the things fabulous women worried about.

“No. You intimidate me well enough without being 5’12”.”

“How?” she yawned and he knew she would be asleep soon.

God, if only sleep came easily to him anymore. It always seemed to when he slept with her…the sleep of the content beat the sleep of the damned any day.

“You are beautiful, intelligent, funny, and I feel the need to be open and honest with you. I can't think of anything more intimidating right now.”

“Lord John Marbury.” CJ muttered.

Leo laughed, kissing her forehead.

“Sweet dreams baby.”

CJ was out like a light but not before she stored away Leo’s first term of endearment.

***

“CJ, CJ?”

“Linda?”

“Will we be sending troops into Kashmir?”

“Right now the President is sitting down with the Ambassadors from India and Pakistan and they will be joined by Lord John Marbury of Great Britain, an expert on the subject. One more.”

She pointed to Danny.

“CJ, you're glowing. A source close to your office says you're also singing. Anything you want to tell us?”

She looked at him. Did Danny Concannon just ask her if she was getting laid? Were the other reporters talking about it? Would her name and face soon be plastered all over Page 6 or something equally horrid?

“No, but I do want to tell your editor that his good money is going to waste. It’s a full lid people.”

It was Friday and CJ was getting out early if it was the last thing she did. She walked into Toby’s office and found the boys in there surrounded by paper.

“Hey CJ, drinks at St. Elmo’s tonight.” Sam said.

“I know it may seem as if our lives are a Cameron Crowe film, but do we have to give in and accept it?” she asked.

Toby smiled at that one.

“Crowe didn’t direct St. Elmo’s Fire, Joel Schumacher did.” Sam said. 

“What are you, some kind of Rob Lowe enthusiast?”

“He’s more into Andrew McCarthy actually.” Josh replied.

Sam smirked.

“And you, source close to my office, how many damned people did you tell I was singing a Carly Simon song. It was not as if I sold government secrets. The press just asked me if I was getting laid.”

“I never thought about it after the Carly Simon incident…” Josh said.

“…but Carly Simon and Joni Mitchell.” Sam picked up the ball and ran with it. “You wanna tell us something?”

“I do, but I cannot because I swear this place still has bugs from the Nixon Administration.”

Sam laughed.

“I’ll join you for drinks tonight, though we’re taking the median age up ten years in that place. Toby, why are you quiet?”

“He has the thing with Breckinridge, Tyler, and Post at two thirty. He’s centering his chi.”

Aha, now CJ knew why they were drinking. Christ, she hoped she did not have to drag Toby home tonight as he went on his drunken spiel about how they were supposed to change the world. She loved him to pieces but he got vocal when drunk.

“I got stuff.” She said, leaving the room as Ginger came in.

“Toby, Jeff Breckinridge is on 3.”

Sam and Josh were right behind CJ, nearly knocking each other out as they barreled out of the doorway.

CJ’s e-mail was up and running when she got into her office. She checked her White House inbox first. There was a message from her niece Hogan; Ed about the Kennedy Center honorees; Mandy asking about that panda (did she ever give up?); and Larry with the Indonesia earthquake numbers for briefing on Monday. She printed that info and went to AOL.

‘YOU’VE GOT MAIL!’

**To: daytondiva@aol.com**

**From: themarksman@aol.com**

_I am not going to be able to see you this weekend. The President is sending me to Boston for a thing. I’m on an 8o’clock flight out of Dulles_.

L

**To: themarksman@aol.com**

**From: daytondiva@aol.com**

_OK, I’ll be out drinking with the boys…I will pay you back later for giving me no other options. I would love to hear from you while you're gone. I miss you already (is that corny?)_

C

The e-mail was barely out in cyberspace when she looked up and saw Leo standing in her doorway. She watched as he asked Carol to give them 10 uninterrupted minutes and he closed the door.

“You are insufferably corny Claudia Jean.” He said.

She smiled more. She got up from her desk and pushed him gently against the door.

“I’m bigger than you, so you might not want to make me angry. I could come busting out of my clothes like the Incredible Hulk.”

Leo smiled and put his arms around her.

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” He replied.

Their kiss was soft at first, Leo pulled her close and she felt his tongue invade her mouth. She moaned against him and they banged into the door. CJ started to laugh as Leo pulled her into another kiss. She ran her fingers across his lips when they parted. Leo bit down on it…that nearly sent CJ to her knees.

“I just needed to say goodbye properly.” He said.

“Well, if you like it I love it.”

He hugged her; she rubbed his back. That was what she wanted more than it all, the affection. The hugs, sweet kisses, and the witty words with the love underneath.

“I’ll see you Monday morning. One more kiss.”

They kissed again, he squeezed her hand, and was gone. CJ leaned on her door and swooned. She was falling fast and if she didn’t catch herself she was going to land smack on her face.

***

“So CJ, are you getting laid?” Josh asked, taking a long pull on his Heineken.

“Yes, I am Joshua. I squeezed it in between skiing in Aspen and visiting my Tuscan villa.”

Sam laughed and Toby smirked.

“Look guys, I’ve just been reacquainting myself with the music of my joyous girlhood. I have just as much time as all of you to concentrate on my love life.”

“She’s definitely not getting any.” Toby said.

“Subject change.” CJ said.

“As long as it’s not Mendoza.” Toby said.

“Or the banking bill.” Josh threw in.

“At least we know what not to talk about.” Sam said.

“Anybody know what sent Leo to Boston?” CJ asked. She hadn’t wanted to but her curiosity got the best of her.

“For a meeting thing.” Toby replied.

“Is this the part where we exclude CJ because she is a girl and/or too friendly with the press?”

“Honestly,” Josh said. “we don’t know too much either. I think we will when he gets back.”

A server came to collect bottles and put down another round.

“Do you think he will visit his father’s grave out there?” Sam asked.

CJ didn’t even realize that his father was buried out there.

“Yeah Sam, Leo rushed to give me personal information. This was right after he was hit on the head by fallen NASA debris.”

They all laughed. CJ looked at her watch and saw it was after 12:30.

“I better get out of here.” She said.

“Not until you finish your beer.” Sam replied.

“This is sad.” Toby said. “We used to be able to drink with the best of them in the old days.”

“We have taken a lot of hits lately.” Same said. “I’m worn out.”

“Ditto.” Josh said. “its time to rejuvenate friends.”

CJ put on her coat and finished the last of her beer.

“I hate to be the party pooper but I have to get out of here. I’ll be in sometime tomorrow.”

“What, no kiss?” Josh asked.

She slapped him in the back of the head and then walked out.

“She is so getting laid.” Sam said.

***

CJ reached for her ringing cell phone on Sunday morning. She only realized it was Sunday because she knew she fell asleep on Saturday with Linda Ronstadt on repeat. You could never hear You’re No Good too many times as far as she was concerned.

“What time is it?” she asked the caller and wrapped the covers tighter around herself.

“Seven thirty. Good morning.”

“Leo?”

“Good guess. Were you expecting your other boyfriend?”

There was that word again. Did he just refer to himself as her boyfriend? Did he have time for a conversation of that enormity?

“No, that guy calls at a decent hour. Can I ask you something personal?”

“Give it a go.”

“Did you visit your father’s grave in Boston?”

“How do you do that?”

“What?”

“I don’t know, ask me things? Aren’t you worried that discussion of my father is off limits?”

“I think you would just tell me if it is.” CJ replied.

“I did not visit his grave; I barely have time for this phone call. Some things you make time for. Did you notice how I called myself your boyfriend earlier?”

CJ smiled under the covers.

“I did, and I am smiling right now.”

“Well I miss you CJ, but there are some things we need to discuss when I get back.”

“Like?”

“Revealing our relationship to the senior staff and the President. We also have to think about the press and eventually the masses. As tempting as it sounds I cannot keep you all to myself. Are you naked right now?”

CJ laughed.

“Nope, I’m wearing that shirt. Are you back on a plane tonight?”

“9:30, this time into Reagan. I wish I could see you but…”

“No, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, we have to start to strategize for the L.A. fundraiser. You and I may actually get to spend some time together while there.”

“I’m smiling again Leo.”

“Then my job is done. I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye baby.”

“Bye.”

***

“So far away, doesn’t anybody stay in one place anymore, it would be so fine to see your face at my door. But it doesn’t help to know that you’re just time away…”

“That’s it, what is going on with you?”

CJ looked up from feeding Gail and smiled at Toby.

“Did you know that the President just named Carlton Westmont the new US ambassador to the Czech Republic?”

“It is my job to know those useless bits of trivia. Unfortunately that will not take press precedence over the fiasco that has become the banking bill.”

“Is that want you need to talk about?” CJ asked.

“No. I need you to throw out a line about Hoynes being asked to speak at an NRA rally in Amarillo.”

CJ groaned.

“Oh God, you know I don’t like venturing to the other side of the kiddie pool. They already have Moses on their side…why do they need the Vice-President?”

“Here’s the line, the Vice-President will be speaking at Virginia Commonwealth that night, to the National MADD Convention. Any other information on his schedule has to come from the Vice-President’s office. Got it?”

‘YOU’VE GOT MAIL!’

CJ looked at her computer and then back at Toby.

“What?” she asked.

“Were you listening to me? What the hell is going on with you?”

Toby closed her door and sat in her visitor’s chair as CJ opened her e-mail.

**To: daytondiva@aol.com**

**From: themarksman@aol.com**

_Have dinner with me at my suite tonight? We have some things to talk about (we are not breaking up so get it out of your beautiful, yet twisted, mind)_.

L

She smiled and looked at Toby.

“OK Toby, there have been some changes in my life. I need to tell you this and for right now it has to stay between the two of us.”

There was concern in Toby’s eyes as he sat straight up in his chair.

“The Bobbsey Twins were kind of right. I am seeing someone.”

“Are you? Why does this have to stay between us?”

“It’s Leo, Toby.”

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked at her and she looked at him. Toby turned away first.

“Say something Tobus.”

“What the hell do you want me to say? You’re having an affair with the boss. How long?”

“A little of over two months…since the State Dinner.”

“What! And you were going to tell us when?”

“OK Toby, don’t talk to me like I’m 15 years old; I can see whomever I choose. I am telling you this as a courtesy because we are friends and I wanted you to know before the press gets wind.”

“The press, are you insane!”

“Lower your voice!” CJ hissed.

“Are you insane?” he asked though clenched teeth. “Why would they find out?”

“Do you think Leo and I are supposed to run around under cover of darkness for possibly the next eight years? Certainly the next three.”

“This is serious?”

“We care about each other very much…I can tell you that the words boyfriend and girlfriend were thrown into the pot. God, does it sound corny for adults to use those words? Neither one of us planned on this happening but we’re already there.”

“How did it happen? What happened at the State Dinner? Was this while Josh and I were doing the thing? Leo was busy all night.”

“I don’t want to talk about that just yet. Toby, this is the way it is and if you don’t like it then can you at least just accept it, for me and our friendship.”

Carol knocked and stuck her head in.

“Larry and Ed are waiting for you in the conference room CJ.”

“Five minutes.” She looked at her friend with pain in her eyes.

“Get out Toby, I have work to do.”

He left without another word. CJ pushed reply on her e-mail.

**To: themarksman@aol.com**

**From: daytondiva@aol.com**

_I just told Toby and it did not go well, not that I really expected it to. I will see you tonight_.

C

***

“I don’t think you realize the repercussions of this.” Toby said.

“What are you talking about Toby?” Leo asked. He just read his e-mail but he would make him squirm before spitting it out.

“The only woman on the senior staff is now dating the boss; it’s a PR nightmare.”

“Well, it’s a dream come true for me.” Leo admitted in a burst of raw honesty. “And Mandy may be perturbed to know you consider her a man. This is not something CJ and I plan to hide from the press, but a release is a ways off. We both know how to conduct ourselves professionally; you certainly had no idea what was happening.”

“Yeah. And the next time Danny Concannon asks her out?”

“She’ll say no like she always does.”

“What about the next time we have to leave her out of the loop?”

“I certainly hope, for the sake of all, that we will not have to do that very often as a collective. Anyway, CJ is a professional and it has not affected our relationship thus far. Why don’t you spit it out Toby…what’s really bothering you?”

Toby was quiet.

“I don’t want her to get hurt.” He said.

“That makes both of us. CJ is Press Secretary and I am Chief of Staff first. Our personal relationship is just that and we do not and will not bring it to work with us. Is that it Toby, is your inquiry into my personal life quite through?”

Leo looked at him hard and though he knew Toby wanted to say so much more, he just turned and walked out. Leo went back to his e-mail.

**To: daytondiva@aol.com**

**From: themarksman@aol.com**

_Let the games begin. Oh, and you look marvelous in that blouse. Button one more button before I lose my mind_.

L

***

“I’m figuring Toby didn’t take it well.” CJ said walking into the suite and kissing Leo hello.

“That is a good assessment. Do you want me to get dinner for you? I ate a couple of hours ago.”

“No, I picked at a salad at the office.”

“You also had a drink or two…whiskey maybe.”

CJ’s eyes were wide when she looked at him.

“I used a breath strip. I’m really sorry Leo.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He rubbed her arm. “Did you have a rough day?”

She shook her head; it hadn’t been that bad. Even after she told Toby about the relationship things didn’t barrel further down hill then they usually did. She went and sat on the couch.

“It’s going to be a PR nightmare, an affair in the White House.” Leo said.

“I would really appreciate if you don’t call it that.” CJ said. “It makes me feel as if you are still married.”

Leo apologized and lit a cigarette. He didn’t smoke often, not as much as he used to, but they all saw him doing it occasionally.

“I guess I’m not the only one who had a bit of a day. How about we do this the quick, painless way? Strategize, as we do about everything. Sit down.”

Leo sat, flicking his ash into a cup on the coffee table. He wasn’t close to her and it was bothersome. They were both too old for games. It certainly wasn’t Leo McGarry’s style to beat around the bush. CJ took a breath, good or bad she wanted the truth.

“Tell me Leo.” She hoped there was none of the terror she suddenly felt creeping through the cracks of her demanding voice.

“OK, Toby’s right, it is a PR nightmare. I don’t see why we have to involve the press, at least right now. This is new and we deserve the right to explore it before turning Capital Beat into Entertainment Tonight. We can have a discreet relationship without sending off any red flags. In order for us to do that, you have got to stop singing.”

His face broke into a smile; CJ did the same. She moved closer to him on the couch.

“No fair.” She replied. “You have been walking around like the cat that ate the canary for weeks.” She reached out to caress his hand. Leo stubbed out his cigarette.

“I cannot help it…you're phenomenal.”

“I love it when you say things like that. Let’s devise a plan.”

“Toby knows, so his extreme moodiness will alert everyone in spitting distance. I will tell Josh after staff tomorrow and promptly threaten his life; you tell Sam and do the same. Josh will probably tell Donna.”

“Someone should tell Charlie.” CJ replied.

“You can. I have to tell the President…and Margaret.”

“Do we have to tell the President?”

CJ had made her way into his arms. Leo rubbed her back.

“This cannot get off the ground without his knowledge and say so.” Leo said.

“It’s already off the ground. I hate to be Shakespearean, but why should we halt our happiness because it ruffles a few feathers? It’s not as if we walk around being romantic all the time. We are not normal people, remember?”

“Amen to that.” He kissed her forehead.

“No one is going to break us up CJ…we are adults and this relationship is for us. As long as we don't compromise our jobs then it will not be a problem. Make a pact with me?”

“Yes.”

“Promise that personal things, neither good nor bad, will not affect how we run the country or how we speak for the President.”

“It’s a deal. Kiss on it.”

Leo’s mouth was warm on hers. Their gentle kisses turned more demanding until Leo was on top of CJ on the couch. She laughed.

“What’s funny?”

“From now on we only shake on it.” She laughed again. “Is it really going to be something for us?”

“Yes.” He answered before he kissed her again. “I care very deeply for you Claudia Jean, I’m not going to let go of that. Sometimes I feel like it’s all I have.”

She caressed his face.

“I could fall in love Leo; I think I should be honest with you. I don’t want things to ever get sticky.”

Leo looked at her; the intensity of his stare scared CJ.

“How about we both let all of our fears go? If you fall CJ, I’ll catch you. I promise. Will you do the same for me?”

CJ smiled, nodding.

“Good.” He kissed her. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?”

She sat up on her elbows as Leo got up from the couch and went over to his CD boombox.

“In keeping with the mood of the past couple of weeks.” He said, pushing PLAY.

CJ laughed as the voice of Karen Carpenter came into the room. Top of the World, that one took her back.

“Do you want to show me the ass wiggle?”

“Shut up and get over here.”

Leo smiled and was back into her arms. As she undressed him, herself, straddled him, and made him moan her name, he wondered how long he was going to wait to tell her that he was in love with her. Three months were not long, but CJ and Leo knew each other since the early days of Bartlet for America. She was the one who coaxed him to play basketball in the rain in Indianapolis and get a mud facial in Austin. 

He loved playing poker with her, an activity he never enjoyed with women in the past. She never used her feminine wiles to get what she needed, and she was actually good at cards. CJ was one of the funniest people he’d ever met. When the President described her as a 50s movie star, he was not far off. Lauren Bacall in How to Marry a Millionaire, or maybe Designing Woman. She was beautiful, funny, witty, a bit of a smartass, and known to make pratfalls better than Lucille Ball.

For some reason she never feared asking him questions. Jenny, his father, his drinking; nothing was off limits. If she feared it, it didn’t show. He wanted to tell her everything, wanted her to know that he hit bottom more than once. He wanted to feel her arms around him when she told him it was alright, and eventually when she said she loved him.

Leo groaned as he climaxed and CJ sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

“Sorry.” She whispered in his ear and kissed his neck.

“It’s OK.” His hand slid up her back. “I don’t really need that shoulder.”

“Don’t tease.” CJ replied laughing.

Leo turned her face and kissed her.

“I want to say this before I lose my nerve.” He said.

“What?”

She sat up and looked at him, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead.

“I haven’t been this happy in a long time; longer than I remember. You are the one I have to thank CJ. I’m not sure I know how to do that.”

“Just hold me.”

CJ slid down, pushing Leo with her so that his back rested on the couch and she was in his arms. He kissed her.

“Is that really all I have to do? I feel like I should do something more.”

She shook her head. Leo closed his eyes as CJ’s fingers explored his face.

“We have plenty of time for something more Leo.” She said.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
